Along with development of a technology, a calculation capability of a processor for an intelligent mobile terminal (for example, a mobile phone and a tablet computer) gets higher and higher. There are included more and more computation units in a tiny physical package of a processor, which attracts more and more attentions to a heat problem of the processor. In a conventional art, in case of high temperature in mobile terminal equipment, a thermal management may reduce frequencies of some computation units and even forcibly disable all computation units to achieve a purpose of reducing the temperature. If the temperature may still not be reduced, the thermal management, as a final barrier, may start device protection to forcibly implement device shutdown. Such a method may protect service life of a device from being shortened by the high temperature. However, a program in computation is easily interrupted forcibly, which brings influence to a user experience. There exists an improvement space for a thermal management strategy of an existing processor applied to an intelligent mobile terminal.